San Sebastiano
"San Sebastiano" is a song by Estonian singer-songwriter Grete Paia. The song participated for Estonia in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 31, edition held in Skopje, Macedonia. The song received a total amount of 63 points and ended on the 18th place. Lyrics 'Original' Tolmav tee Kaugused Silmapiir Looklevad me ees Ma rendin ennast sinule nädalaks või kauem veel roadtrip ootab ees Mu kaelas ripub talisman pühakust Sebastianist käes vibunooled reas Ei shaakalid ei deemonid me teele jää kaitseb ta vaid looda, et sul veab Läbi tuhandete miilide tunned, kuidas elu voolab sees Läbi äikese tormide läbi sinise kauge vee San Sebastiano mäel me tuled taas kord süütame on pühakute päev San Sebastiano mäel siin peatub aeg kõik veider näib kui maal "Picasso" käes Me teineteisele saladusi reedame sel ööl ei keela reeglid meid siin Käies erinevaid teid nii möödus aeg enne kui sind leidsin Kui hommik taas mägede kohale nüüd laotamas on käed Saab teekond uue alguse julguse, et riskida San Sebastiano mäelt Läbi tuhandete miilide tunned, kuidas elu voolab sees Läbi äikese tormide läbi sinise kauge vee San Sebastiano mäel me tuled taas kord süütame on pühakute päev San Sebastiano mäel siin peatub aeg kõik veider näib kui maal "Picasso" käes Me teineteisele saladusi reedame sel ööl ei keela reeglid meid siin Käies erinevaid teid nii möödus aeg enne kui sind leidsin San Sebastiano mäel me tuled taas kord süütame on pühakute päev San Sebastiano mäel me tuled taas kord süütame on pühakute päev San Sebastiano mäel siin peatub aeg kõik veider näib kui maal "Picasso" käes Me teineteisele saladusi reedame sel ööl ei keela reeglid meid siin Käies erinevaid teid nii möödus aeg enne kui sind leidsin 'English translation' Dusty road Distances Horizon Will wind in front of us I will rent myself for you for a week or more then that road trip is waiting Around my neck Talisman hung there About saint Sebastains Bow arrows in the row No jackals No demons Get on our way It will only protect So hope, that you are lucky Through thousands of miles you feel how life flows by Through a thunderstorms through a blue distant water On San Sebastiano hill Our lights will again Lighten it is the Saints Night On San Sebastiano hill The time will stop Everything seems weird Like a Picasso painting For each other We will tell our secrets that night No rules will disturb us While walking different roads the time past before i found you When the morning again over the hills spread its hands The journey Can have a new beginning Courage to take risks At the San Sebastiano Hill Through thousands of miles you feel how life flows by Through a thunderstorms through a blue distant water On San Sebastiano hill Our lights will again Lighten it is the Saints Night On San Sebastiano hill The time will stop Everything seems weird Like a Picasso painting For each other We will tell our secrets that night No rules will disturb us While walking different roads the time past before i found you On San Sebastiano hill Our lights will again Lighten it is the Saints Night On San Sebastiano hill Our lights will again Lighten it is the Saints Night On San Sebastiano hill The time will stop Everything seems weird Like a Picasso painting For each other We will tell our secrets that night No rules will disturb us While walking different roads the time past before i found you Points awarded to Estonia 'Points awarded to Estonia' 'Points awarded to Estonia' See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Estonia Category:OESC songs of Estonia Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC 31 songs SF1 Category:OESC 31 songs Final